


The Transfer Student

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, not sure where I'll go with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: A different tumblr request asking about a Hiro x Marinette fanfic.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Hiro Hamada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Announcement

Mayor Bourgeois tapped tentatively on his microphone. The resounding feedback caused the audience to flinch back.

“Apologies, apologies my beloved people of Paris.” The mayor waved his hand with a smile, “I’m sure you are all on the edge of your seats waiting to know why I have called this conference.”

He paused to smile and wave at the cameras, ignoring how a few members of the crowd shifted uncomfortably – it was mid-July and the square that had been chosen offered no shade. Marinette half-heartedly fanned herself with the back of her guest badge and glanced over at Alya. She was busily snapping pictures of the Mayor herself. 

“Alya, how long is this going to last?” Marinette whispered, unable to keep the slight whine out of her voice. She knew that complaining wasn’t fair, after all, she was who accepted Alya’s invitation to attend her first newspaper internship.

“Girl, with how narcissistic Mayor B. is? Who knows, but I can’t imagine he wants to be here for long. Look,” Alya lowered her camera for Marinette to point out the streaks of makeup running down the Mayor’s face.

Marinette smiled in amusement, “Looks like Chloe didn’t want to share her setting spray”

Indeed, as always, both Chloe and her mother were standing off to the side looking as unengaged with politics as they could. And, as always, Marinette was surprised that they bothered to show up at all. But she supposed that family unity had to count for something.

“Well, we all know that sharing is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Alya said mimicking Chloe’s favourite phrase. Both girls stifled their giggles when the mayor finally stopped posing for the cameras and began his speech.

“As mayor, I want the people of Paris to know, without a doubt that I care for the well-being of my citizens. Although Hawk Moth still eludes the grasp of the law, we know that our resident heroes – Ladybug and Chat Noir – are doing their upmost best. But!” The mayor shuffled his cards, “But! We Parisians can help our heroes. Together, we can be strong!”

The audience around Alya and Marinette clapped at the mayor’s words.

“Of course, strength comes from knowing when to ask for help,” The mayor continued, “Which is why it is my pleasure to introduce Hiro Hamada and his, err… assistant, who came all the way from San Fransokyo, to the stage!”

The mayor clapped and stepped to the side as a young teen ascended the steps to the podium carrying a large suitcase.

Hiro leaned into the mic and waved, “Hello Paris. Before I begin, I’m going to have to activate Baymax because, as you can tell, my French is not good enough for a full conversation.”

As Hiro started to fiddle with his suitcase, Marinette leaned over slightly, “What’s a Baymax?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out!” Alya said as she trained her recording equipment on the suitcase, “I wonder if it’s a weapon for Ladybug and Chat Noir to use to help hunt Hawk Moth!”

Marinette certainly hoped it wasn’t a weapon, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to interrupt Alya’s speculations. A white something started to inflate out of the casing. No way it can be a weapon, Marinette thought to herself, if a sharp wind or a hard pinch could destroy it.

It continued to inflate until a vaguely human-shaped robot emerged fully from its container.

“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” It’s computerized voice rang out, “I will be providing temporary assistance as translator for Hiro.”

Hiro smiled at the robot and gave its arm a pat before beginning,

_[First, I want to thank my sponsor Ms. Tsurugi. Without her keen sense for the uses of Baymax – I wouldn’t be here today.]_

Both Ms. Tsurugi and Hiro bowed to each other. Hiro straightened and began his speech.

_[One of the most overlooked aspects of healthcare today is mental and emotional health.]_

Hiro tapped a finger to his head and then his heart.

_[And if that isn’t tricky enough – I’ve heard that the supervillain you have is able to take advantage of those very things]_

The crowd politely chuckled, as if to downplay how strenuous such a villain was.

_[But that’s why Baymax is here. He’s fully equipped to deal with a wide variety of illnesses.]_

Hiro patted the arm of the Baymax.

_[This model, the Baymax T1, is equipped to hold around ten thousand medical procedures. However, this won’t be the model that Paris receives. Paris will be getting the Baymax T2. The T2 has been tailor made to incorporate more health and wellness procedures as well as speak almost any language.]_

Hiro winked at the crowd.

_[Wouldn’t want the doctor’s here to start worrying about their job. Obviously, the T2 isn’t supposed to take over wholesale either. He’s meant to help take the strain off all the professionals living and working in Paris. The trial period, which will be for one month’s time, for the T2 will take place at Collège Françoise Dupont, which I will be attending as the main designer to work out any kinks – should they arise.]_

Hiro bowed to the crowd.

_[I can now take any questions if you have them.]_

Marinette tuned out as Hiro began to field questions from the very enthusiastic crowd. She had to say, she was thoroughly impressed – this might even be the best thing to happen to Paris since Ms. Bourgeois declared that the new hot fashion item was home grown flowers.

“C’mon girl, time to go,” Alya said happily.

“Go?”

“Yeah, _go_ as in ‘go interview the new student at Collège Françoise Dupont’” Alya flicked Marinette’s badge, “Why do you think you needed a pass?”

Marinette flushed and shrugged. Honestly, she had just assumed that it was a private conference and hadn’t thought about the need for badge.

Alya waved hand, “Easier to do it out here than deal with the hassle at the mayor’s hotel. Plus, we’ll have the whole day ahead of ourselves if we get this out of the way now.”

Hiro, with the Baymax’s T1, seemed more than happy to answer all of Alya’s questions. Just as they were about to leave though, Hiro called out,

“Wait!”

Both girls turned as he hurried over. He smiled winningly at them, “I… would like… to be leaving… with the girls.”

“Uhm…,” Alya glanced over at Marinette who shrugged, “The conference.”

“Very boring!” Hiro answered, rolling his eyes, “Please, I want… to be having…a fun day. Baymax can find me later.”

Alya bit her lip but Marinette had already made her mind up, “Sure, we’d love to have you. We will be going to my house to play videogames.”

“What? But Marinette, we were going – ”

“- to my house.” Marinette gave Alya a meaningful look, “An easy activity for someone who has trouble with our language.”

“What videogame?” Hiro asked excitedly.

“Ultra-Mecha-Strike?” Marinette offered after a moment of thought.

Alya laughed, “I thought you wanted him to become our friend – not an enemy.”

Marinette blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, “I’ll go easy. Promise.”

And with that, the group took off towards Marinette’s house.


	2. Famous

Hiro locked eyes with the enemy on the screen. _This time_ , he thought, _this time she’s going down._ As soon as the countdown disappeared, his fingers were flashed on his controller as his avatar ducked and dodged, desperately trying to grow more powerful than his opponent.

It was no use.

If his fingers were flashes of motion, then hers were a smooth blur.

The other girl, the one in orange, had long since given up instead choosing to alternate between cheering for Marinette and typing up her report of this afternoon.

Like all the other matches, Marinette won handily. Not that Hiro minded, in fact, it only cemented what he had expected to happen when one went up against the Ultimate Mecha Strike champion. Marinette leaned over and extended a free hand towards Hiro as the game credits began to scroll.

“Good game,” she said happily, “You almost had me in the second half.”

Hiro laughed and grasped her hand in a firm handshake, “Easy of you to lie for me.”

“I mean, nice.” Hiro corrected, running a hand through his hair. _Really ought to work on my translator if I don’t want to sound like a dork_ he reflected. The want to communicate currently outweighed his hesitance over working with nanotechnology again. In the past few months, he had taken every opportunity to procrastinate on moving past theory and onto physical fabrication and testing.

He knew, he _knew_ that Yokai was rotting away in a jail cell. And he _knew_ that his encryption codes were now near impossible to hack, but every time he held one of his microbots, his mind would go back to that battle. He, his friends, the city – nearly _died_ because of his invention. It was hard to view the microbots as innocent tools when he had seen first-hand what kind of destruction they wrought in the wrong hands.

Knowing that he needed help – he was no Batman, he began working on Baymax’s programming. It had been a balm and a distraction from his troubles. In order to make sure the new program would be able to handle accurate diagnosis, Hiro had needed to attend therapy sessions for research. And what had started as pure research bled into true therapy sessions; he had grieved and raged and suffered a little less which each session. Most importantly though, he had grown and with his growth, grew the Baymax Tadashi Hadashi Health program, or Baymax T2 for short. 

When Mrs. Tsurugi, one of Krei Industries and San Fransokyo’s Institute of Technology’s financial benefactors, presented the opportunity for him to move temporarily to help heal a city, he jumped on it. What better way to pay his growth forward than to help take down another villain?

“What?” Marinette placed her controller on the coffee table and raised her hand in a scout’s salute, “No lie. Honest. You play well.”

Hiro snorted. “As if. You,” he pointed at her, “Ultra Mecha Strike League Champion. Me?” He turned his finger on himself, “Amateur fun-gamer. No contest.”

Alya laughed loudly, “Oh! He’s got you there.”

Marinette blushed, “How did you know?”

“Twitch,” came Hiro’s succinct answer before he grinned toothily and pointed at Alya, “Her stream.”

Marinette rounded on Alya, “EX-cuse me?”

Hiro gleefully watched the first few minutes of the discord he caused before interrupting – it wouldn’t be fun if their argument developed into a serious one, “Hey! Celebrity girl!”

He took out his phone and held it up, “Selfie? With me? Please?”

For a brief moment, Hiro was afraid for a moment that the pillow that Marinette had been using would be coming his way. He let out a small breath of relief when she lowered her weapon and sat back down next to him.

“Sure,” she blew a strand of hair out of her face, “Apparently I’m already famous.”

“Atta girl! Embrace it!” Alya said while cheerfully flashing them a thumbs up, unfazed by the glare that Marinette sent her way.

This close, Hiro was surprised that Marinette didn’t smell like a bakery like he expected her to. Instead, she smelled… he tried to place his finger on it. It wasn’t quite vanilla but it was sweet and a little earthy. Unbidden, the word effervescent came to mind. Or perhaps –

“Are you going to take the picture?” Marinette asked, gently breaking his train of thought.

“I – oh.” While lost in thought, Hiro had closed the gap between the back of her head and his chest. Swiftly, he adjusted his hold on the camera and lifted it higher in the air to compensate for their change in position, “Yeah, sorry, I will. I think this angle is better. Say cheese!”

Luckily, he was saved from further embarrassment when Baymax’s voice rang out, [Hiro, I am here to take you to your next speaking event.]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, kept forgetting to post onto AO3. Anyways, hope you enjoyed


End file.
